The Evidence Against Her
by MangoLemur
Summary: Nick (or Grissom, depending on your preference) attempts to come to Sara’s rescue, will he succeed, or harm one of the CSI’s in the process?final chapters (N/S and G/S) both up (and they are diffrent!) August 25, 2002
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters in relation to CSI, blah, blah, blah. Sara's captor does belong to me, although so far that's it. If you want more chapters, review!!

****

A/N- If you're gonna yell at me for not doing the pairing you want, at least check what pairings I did first! The first day I went on to check reviews after I had asked what pairing to do, everyone said Sara/ Nick except one or two people. In response I did Sara/ Nick, then when I checked the reviews the day I went to post the Sara/ Nick chapter, I see just as many people had asked for Sara/ Grissom. I then took the Sara/ Nick chapter and rewrote it, making it into a Sara/ Grissom chapter! Both are posted, read what you want and stop sending reviews on the first chapter to flame me just because you saw the summary. Thank you. 

~Nicole

Sara Sidle sat at her desk in the CSI lab and filed the report that marked half of the ones she had to do by the end of her shift. She rubbed her hand over her face and yawned loudly before picking up the next report.

" Hey Sara, tough day?" Gil Grissom walked into the room looking happy and refreshed.

" Days," she corrected. She'd been working for about 60 hours straight.

" Oh. Want some coffee?" he offered. Sara shook her head, she despised coffee. The caffeine worked for everyone except her. She could drink an entire pot and all it would do is give her a headache and a bad case of the shakes. Grissom shrugged.

" I'm taking the next two days off," she said before he exited.

" OK, but I expect you here at 8 o'clock sharp on Thursday morning." He walked out and Sara ent back to filing. About an hour later, Nick Stokes walked in.

" Hey Sara," he said pulling up a chair. "Need some help?"

" Help? What's that?" Sara joked lightly. Nick took some reports and started filing. At about 6:00 that evening, after four hours of filing, they finished.

" I am going home," Sara stated, stifling a yawn. Nick watched her stumble to the door.

" I don't think you're qualified to drive in your state," Nick said, rushing to her side to support her.

" I think you are right," Sara said, stumbling to the locker room.

An hour later, Sara was in bed, fast asleep. Little did she know that she wasn't alone in the apartment. Someone stood quietly in the shadows and observed her peaceful sleep. As morning approached, the stranger approached her bedside and woke her, slamming a gloved hand over her mouth to silence her. Sara stared up into the face of her captor, registering no recognition. He listened as he told her to get dressed. She knew better than to think she could get away, this guy definitely had a gun. A gun… where was hers? On the table by her bed. She glanced at the table, but the gun was gone.

" Looking for this?" he asked, waving the weapon in her face. He was using her own weapon against her! " Get dressed," he barked. She changed quickly and as discretely as possible, pulling her jeans on over her boxers and a sweatshirt over her tank top. She pulled her hair up quickly, out of habit. Her captor lead her to a limo waiting in the front of her building. To her dismay, the windows were tinted. He shoved her in and cuffed her to the door once he got in himself. He told the driver to go to "the mansion" wherever that was. Sara's logical mind watched exactly where they were going, if the chance arose to escape, she had to know where to go. Her illogical mind was freaking out. She tried to focus on the logical mind but it was becoming exceedingly difficult with each passing moment.

" You're quiet Sara, what's wrong?"

" Nothing," she lied. I've been kidnapped, that's what's wrong!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Not a morning person are you?" the man sitting next to Sara in the limo asked. "Oh no, of course you're not! Morning people drink coffee." Sara's head shot up, how the hell did he know that?

" Where are we going?" she asked, masking her shock as well as possible.

" Here," he said, rolling down the window to display a huge brick mansion. Wherever "here" was, it was the biggest house Sara had ever seen.

" Welcome home Sara."

Here we go people, four murders. They were all within the last 48 hours and they are all women." Grissom distributed the pictures from the crime scene between the two CSI's in front of him.

" How are they connected?" Catherine Willows asked. Grissom put down four more pictures, each containing a letter painted on a ceiling in red paint.

" What are they?" asked Nick Stokes, leaning across the table to see. Catherine held up a hand and rearranged the pictures.

" Sara," Grissom said, standing behind Catherine. Nick thought immediately of his colleague.

" Where is she?" he asked, standing immediately.

" She had the next two days off," Grissom explained. Nick ran to the phone in the hall, colliding with Warrick Brown in the doorway.

" What's his problem?" asked Warrick.

" You're late," Grissom said, ignoring the question and throwing the pictures at him.

" Connection?" he asked.

" Why?"

" No, actually Grissom, 'who' comes first," Warrick said.

" Huh?" Grissom looked confused. " Oh, no I wasn't talking about the case. Why were you late?"

" Traffic like you wouldn't believe! So, back to the case, the name?"

" Sidle," Nick said, returning to his seat.

" No way." Warrick shook his head.

" Yes way," Catherine replied quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara was beginning to wonder what was so bad about being kidnapped. She'd been in the mansion for two days and she had pretty much done what she wanted with no protest from the man who had brought her here who insisted she call him Bob. The only things he couldn't do were go outside and use the phone. She was fed well and given clean clothes. She also had as much time as she wanted to sleep. Sara soon realized however that she would be with no memory of the last few hours. She would wake up having remembered it being dark the last time she was awake, and she didn't recall going to sleep either. She figured it had something to do with drugs in her food, so, the next day, she ate only the packaged crackers and the bottled water. Later, Bob peeked in on her and found she was awake. A surprised look crossed him face and he exited the room quickly, Sara didn't see him for the remainder of the day. The day when this happened, Sara ran out of things to do and for the first time, she turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels and settled on the news. The face she saw made her back rigid. It was Grissom, getting interviewed. She turned up the volume.

" Sara isn't the type who would do this for attention," he said. " She's extremely level headed and knows what to do in any situation, I highly doubt this was organized by her."

" So you think this is a crime investigation?"

" I don't think, I know."

" Can you give us any info on the case so far?"

" That information is not permitted as of now, however I can assure you that there is evidence pointing to Sara's kidnapping."

" Thanks Mr. Grissom. That was Gil Grissom from the…" Sara stopped listening after that. She switched off the TV and looked around the room, she had to find a way out, and fast!

" Four crime scene's, four agents. Take your pick," Grissom said grimly. Catherine had tried to reach Sara on several occasions, each time being greeted by Sara's impersonal answering machine. Her cell was always turned off. The phone rang and Warrick jumped to answer it.

" Crime Scene Investigation, Warrick Brown speaking," he said. He handed the phone to Grissom. " It's Brass." They talked for about two seconds.

" We've got a suspect," Grissom said, grinning as he filled them in. His name was Robert Martin, age 36. He had gone to Harvard with Sara (although he was much older than her) and had moved wherever she had moved for the past few years. Finally, they had a chance.

A/N- Thanx for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming and I'll try to post everyday. Sorry the chapters are so short, I'll lengthen the next few, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

The day after Sara had seen Grissom on the news, she had searched the house from top to bottom. She was in the main hall on the second floor, searching the chest that sat halfway between her bedroom and the room with the wide screen TV when a picture on top caught her eye. She straightened and took the picture, retreating to her room in case someone came upstairs and found her snooping. She sat on her bed with the door locked and looked closely at the picture in its light wooden frame. She recognized more than half the people in the picture, it was a picture Sara herself remembered being in and she traced the outline of her own face in the frame. Her arm was slung over the shoulder of her boyfriend at the time, Jonathan Payne. Her best friend Mandie was on the other side of her with her boyfriend Cameron Willis. The other person she recognized in the picture was a man who she had utterly forgotten about until today; only she had seen him much more recently. She stared at his face for a long time, trying to recall his name. Finally it hit her.

" Robby Martin," she breathed, nearly dropping the picture. Her mind flashed through her years at Harvard, through her life after that all the way up until today. He was in at least one of every place she had lived. Just then, she heard Robby's car drive up and the door slam. She sprang to her feet and ran into the hall, placing the picture back where she had found it. She went into the TV room and turned it on, just as she heard Robby coming up the stairs. The door opened and Robby peaked in.

" Hello Sara," he said, joining her on the couch.

" Hello," she said, trying to act as normal as possible. She had decided not to reveal her knowledge to him as of yet.

" How was your day?" he asked, moving his hand onto her leg. Sara jumped a bit but recovered quickly.

" Oh, you know, the usual," she responded coolly.

" That's good." He moved his hand up slightly.

" You know," Sara said, still acting calm. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

" What was that dear?" Robby leaned over and bit her ear lightly.

" It's just…why am I here?" Robby stopped his advance on her and stood abruptly.

" You're here," he said. "because I want you to be."

" Robby-" Sara caught herself a second too late and before she knew it, Robby was on top of her.

" How the hell do you know who I am?" he asked, pinning her arms above her head and lowering his face until it was only an inch away from Sara's.

" Robby…" Sara tried to sound intimidating, she wasn't sure if it worked or not.

" Shut up, you have no clue who I am. You don't know because you never took the time to find out!" He drew his right hand back and threw a punch. It landed on Sara's chin. _He has bad aim_, thought Sara thankfully. Robby jumped up in a fiery rage and slammed the door, locking Sara in her quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanx for all the great reviews and keep 'em coming! I know that the chapters are still short but this is due to the amount of homework I have received recently. I am hoping that after this week, it'll be a little less hectic, until then, bear with me and take a look at some of my other stories. Also, I am aware of the fact that the title does not pertain to the story as of yet, no worries, I'm working on it.

Nicole

"This is not looking good," Grissom said, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table. In front of him, papers were strewn carelessly across the table. The one in question lie directly in front of Grissom.

"What?" Nick looked up from the file he had been going through. It was Robert Martin's police file. Considering the man's past action, it didn't appear that Sara was a victim of a kiddy prank. Bank robbery's, drug possessions, assault and battery, the list went on for nearly two pages. Always the guy had gotten away on good behavior after only a month or so in jail.

"Sara's record. I mean…" he trailed off, considering how he should phrase his next sentence.

"Sara has a record?" Catherine came into the room, not looking any happier than her two colleagues.

"Not exactly, it's more of what didn't get put on her record." Nick and Catherine stared at Gil questioningly. "Well, when Sara was at Harvard, there was a homicide investigation. Our suspect had a younger brother, Samuel who was an enemy of Sara's. He was murdered in his freshman year. Sara was questioned and taken into custody, the charges were dropped when they couldn't find enough evidence against her," Grissom explained carefully. He had to keep his emotions in check.

"Evidence against who?" asked Warrick, entering with a yet another file to add to the pile already on the table.

"Sara," Nick said, his voice wavering slightly.

"There's evidence against-" he was cut off by an icy glare from Grissom, who was beginning to get annoyed with Warrick's constant need for reconfirmation. "OK then, I guess I'll shut up now. Give me the file and I'll read up on it, if you want."

"Here." Grissom tossed him the file.

"What did you find?" asked Catherine, taking over for Grissom while he cooled off.

"Well, when I investigated at Sara's place, I lifted some fingerprints. I ran them through the database and most ere Sara's, but the ones I found on the doorknob to her bedroom were someone else's."

"Whose were they?" asked Nick.

"Samuel Martin," Warrick said, placing the file he came in with on the table and opening it to reveal a picture of Samuel Martin.

Sara went to sleep that same evening, she was exhausted. After being locked up for the better part of the day, she had wracked her memory for specific details about Robby. The most obvious thing she could think of was the homicide investigation, but that didn't help her. She kept coming back to it though, and finally decided to go to bed. She always thought better when she was awake or running on adrenaline anyway. She was expecting a dreamless sleep, but what she got was anything but. Her dreams were filled with visions of the past. Mostly of the accusations she suffered for months, but then she flashed to the memory of Sam's body. She had found it, dropping off a book she had borrowed from Sam's roommate. She shot awake and turned the light on immediately.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "Sammy killed Robby!" 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- To the anonymous reviewer '.()', read on and all shall be explained. I actually can't believe this whole thing happened, but the characters made me do it! That's just how they are, if you're a serious writer, you know what I'm saying, if not… too bad, you have NO idea what you're missing!

Nicole

Sara sat with her legs over the side of the bed, which was so big, her feet didn't touch the ground. She didn't trust herself to stand up, although she felt the need to move around. It was all flooding back to her, Sam's face loomed in front of her, smiling evilly. His expression was so 'I-told-you-so' that Sara almost cried. All the evidence had been right there in front of her. It all fit, the stab wounds on the body that was supposedly Sam were all made by a left handed person, evidence that may have very well gotten her off the hook. Unfortunately, it was also the evidence that was against Robby. The only person that Sara knew at Harvard who was left-handed was Sammy himself and it was impossible for him to stab himself so violently and so many times. This is what led the police to believe it was someone off campus. However, the only fingerprints they found in the dorm room were Robby's, Sammy's, and the roommate's (he was out of town that week). Then, just the previous afternoon, her captor (the one she supposed was Robby) had thrown a very weak punch with very poor aim at her, with his right arm. When she had met Robby and Sammy, it was a few weeks into school and when the murder happened, it was less than a month later. Robby and Sammy were practically identical, no one who knew them besides their parents could tell them apart. Same height, same build, same face, hair, eye color, everything but the age was the same. Even when it came down to personality, they were identical, and their friends were the same. Sara struggled to recall where the autopsy had been done. She had known at one point in time, she had friends in the police department. She suddenly recalled the doctor who had done it, Dr. Ramsey. He wasn't well known and didn't often do autopsy reports for criminal cases. He was supposedly a friend of the Martin family and the autopsy had been done by their request. There had been rumors around school that the Martin's were worried that there would be evidence that would point to their other son. They figured that Dr. Ramsey would cover up any of this evidence. They were right, those people. The only thing that didn't fit was why the parents wouldn't have said anything about the wrong son being reported dead. Sara pondered this thought while she changed into her pajamas. She had forgotten to change when she went to sleep before, and now it was only midnight. She figured she could still go back to sleep before morning came.

Nick paced in the conference room at Martin & Lynick. Grissom had sent him to interview Mrs. Martin and after several hours holding on the phone at their huge insurance company, he had managed to get an appointment with her. Catherine and Warrick were interviewing the husband at the smaller branch on the other side of town. Nick was about to look at the time for the hundredth time when Mrs. Martin walked in. Nick's first impression was that of wealth and power, not surprising. Mrs. Martin was about 5"5' and had blonde hair and green eyes. She was in good physical shape and if Nick didn't know her real age of 63, he would have taken her for someone about 40.

" Nick Stokes I presume?" she asked in a slight British accent.

" Yes ma'am. You must be Mrs. Martin," Nick said amiably. He didn't want to sound too intimidating.

"That I am, but please, call me Anna." She sat and motioned for Nick to join her. He took the seat directly across the table.

"Alright Anna, I am here about a case we are currently working on." Nick watched for a reaction but when he got none he continued, "My co-worker, Sara Sidle, she went missing several days ago."

"Oh, I saw that on the news! You think that I had something to do with it?" Mrs. Martin looked appalled at the thought.

"Not directly. You're son's finger prints were found at the crime scene," Nick explained.

"My son? Oh my God! I know he's been in and out of jail for the last few years Mr. Stokes and please understand that I don't doubt your abilities as a crime scene investigator, but my son would never do anything like this!" For a minute, Nick thought she might leave, but she remained seated and waited for him to continue.

"No ma'am, I don't think so either, considering the son I am talking about has evidently been dead for quite some time."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- So many good reviews *dies*. Forgive me if this chapter is out of character for some of the people, it's REALLY difficult to make it sound like characters other people created, more so in this chapter though because Catherine and Warrick are hard to do. You must tell me whether you want a Nick/Sara end or a Grissom/Sara ending, or maybe you want some other obscure pairing (please not slash, I'm only 15!).

Just as Nick was explaining exactly what they had found at the crime scene to Mrs. Martin, Catherine and Warrick were on their way to Mr. Martin's office across town.

"Do you think he knows?" asked Warrick as Catherine drove the Tahoe down the Strip. Catherine nodded.

"He knows," she said. "If Lindsey was a twin, I could tell the difference. If he doesn't know, he's not a father."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh Cath?" he said.

"No, it's not. You don't have kids, you wouldn't understand the ability of parents to recognize their children," she explained.

"Well, for the sake of argument, tell me this: If Lindsay disappeared today and then, ten years from now, you and her happen to be in the same room by some whacked coincidence. Could you recognize her?" Catherine considered for a minute before answering.

"Yes, but only because I've lived with her for the last eight years. If we were separated when she was born, I probably wouldn't. This doesn't relate though, in this case, the parents never lost contact with the child."

"I don't understand, why didn't they say anything to the police if they knew the murder investigation was about the wrong son?"

"That's why we're here," Catherine said, motioning out the window to the right. There was a small brick building with a sign that read "Martin & Lynick".

"Yes it is, here goes nothing," he said as the car was parked and they headed into the building. They went straight to the front desk and Catherine leaned on the desk.

"Excuse me," she said to the secretary.

"Welcome to Martin & Lynick Mere Street, how may I help you?" she asked politely.

"My name is Catherine Willows and this is Warrick Brown. We're from Las Vegas Criminalistics, we're here to see Mr. Martin." The woman picked up the phone and spoke quietly into the receiver before hanging up and smiling up at Catherine.

"He will see you now, it's the last door on you right," she said, pointing down the hallway. Catherine and Warrick headed toward it and when they entered, they were greeted with the smell of cigars and the sight of the man they assumed was Mr. Martin sitting with his back to them, looking out the window.

"Mr. Martin?" Warrick said, stepping cautiously forward. The chair spun and the man faced them.

"Yes. You're Warrick Brown and you're Catherine Willows. Please, have a seat," he said, motioning to the seats in front of him. As she sat, Catherine observed the office. It was fairly small and didn't look used, which was understandable. According to his secretary at the main office, he barely ever came to this branch.

"So, what's this all about?"

"Well, it's about the recent disappearance of our partner, Sara Sidle." And with that began the long, complicated explanation of what had brought them to this interview.

A/N2- Alrighty, here's the dealio, I shall post another chapter later today, this one was short and uneventful and I need a break. Look for more later!

Nicole


	8. Chapter 8 (Nick)

A/N- Ok people, I had originally gotten a lot of requests for a Sara/ Nick ending so that's what I started doing, but then, I got just as many requests for a Sara/ Grissom ending. My solution is to post two of the same chapter, one for Grissom and one for Nick. This is the Nick one, if you want the Grissom one, please proceed to the next chapter!

~Nicole

After the interviews had been done, the four CSI's reconvened in the main office to compare notes. They were disappointed to see that they weren't much farther now then when they had started. Neither of the parents had done more than act confused and demand they have a lawyer. Mr. Martin had looked rather put down by the evidence and it had taken him a while to recover fully, but that wasn't very good evidence. Mrs. Martin was totally non-reactant to the evidence presented. Talking to her was like trying to talk to a brick wall. What none of them knew was that Sara could provide them with the missing pieces to the puzzle, the exact date of the autopsy, where it was done, and who had done it. After an hour of review, Grissom told everyone to head home. They all needed a good nights sleep if they were going to get anywhere the next day. When Grissom and Warrick had left the locker room, Nick turned to Catherine who was gathering her things.

"Do you think we'll find her?" he asked. He wanted her honest opinion, and he knew she would give him one.

"Yes, we will. Sara can handle herself. She's also trained in unarmed combat, remember?" Catherine reminded him. Nick nodded. "See you tomorrow Nicky. Get some sleep, OK?"

"Yeah, sure. G'night," Nick said, heading to his car. He sat behind the wheel, staring at the seat next to him, recalling how Sara had sat in it not a week ago. He turned the key in the ignition and drove off. He didn't realize where he was going until he got there. He pulled up to the curb in front of Sara's apartment and got out of the car. He walked to her front door and lay his hand on it before taking the extra key from under the flower pot. She had told him where the extra key was in case of an emergency. He walked into the dark house, letting his eyes adjust rather than turning on the light. He went through her living room, and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He walked over to her computer, on the desk looking out to the street. He turned it on, not sure why and sat, waiting for it to boot up. He noticed a picture next to the screen and lifted it, holding it up to the light emmited by the computer. It was a picture of Sara and Nick on the Strip. He recalled the day very clearly, a little too clearly. He remembered her making fun of his driving and how he was such a gentleman, holding open doors and paying for her lunch, all the while insisting they weren't on a date. He found himself crying silently, wishing more than anything that he could speak to her just one more time, just tell her he had considered it a date, tell her how much he wanted to be with her. If she was hurt or dead somewhere, he would never forgive himself. Without realizing it, he had opened the internet on her computer and was now logging on. Her password was saved since she lived alone and didn't have to worry about anyone reading her email. The little voice told him Sara had email and he quickly clicked the mailbox. Mostly junk mail he realized. One email from someone He'd never heard of, but the subject read "URGENT!" so he opened it and read:

Whoever reads this email, please help me! I am stuck in some huge house in the middle of no where. I figured I should email my own account in the hopes that one of my friends will think to check my computer for evidence. The man who kidnapped me isn't telling me why. His name is Samuel Martin. He was presumed dead years ago, but it was really his brother. Check the coroner report. It was done at a hospital in Nevada, Monrose Hospital. It was done by Dr. Rene, I can't seem to remember his first name. It's no mistake that the murder investigation proceeded with the wrong son presumed dead.

Sara

Nick went into a catatonic state and acted on his subconscious, he printed the email, turned off the computer, and called everyone on his cell, telling them he had made an extremely important discovery and that he needed to see them ASAP. Then, he got in his car and sped back to the office.

Sara was amazed at how lucky she was. That afternoon, Sammy went out, telling her he would be back later tomorrow and that he had given everyone else the day off, besides the guard at the front gate and the Dobermans that roamed freely around the property. Deciding it wasn't a good idea to try to run away when she hadn't eaten anything but crackers, water, and fruit for the last three days. Her energy was better spent wandering through the entire house from top to bottom. What she found was so incredibly shocking that she thought she was hallucinating. There, in the common room downstairs, was a computer. She turned it on and was amazed to see it had internet that wasn't blocked. She figured out ho to email from it and when she sent an email to her computer as well as Nick's, Warrick's, Catherine's, and Grissom's. She then deleted the email, so that if Sam checked, there would be no evidence. Now, after the day had gone, she lay in bed, praying that someone would read their email soon.


	9. Chapter 8 (Grissom)

A/N- Ok people, I had originally gotten a lot of requests for a Sara/ Nick ending so that's what I started doing, but then, I got just as many requests for a Sara/ Grissom ending. My solution is to post two of the same chapter, one for Grissom and one for Nick. This is the Grissom one, if you want the Nick one, please go back to the previous chapter!

~Nicole

After the interviews had been done, the four CSI's reconvened in the main office to compare notes. They were disappointed to see that they weren't much farther now then when they had started. Neither of the parents had done more than act confused and demand they have a lawyer. Mr. Martin had looked rather put down by the evidence and it had taken him a while to recover fully, but that wasn't very good evidence. Mrs. Martin was totally non-reactant to the evidence presented. Talking to her was like trying to talk to a brick wall. What none of them knew was that Sara could provide them with the missing pieces to the puzzle, the exact date of the autopsy, where it was done, and who had done it. After an hour of review, Grissom told everyone to head home. They all needed a good nights sleep if they were going to get anywhere the next day. When Nick and Warrick had left the locker room, Gil turned to Catherine who was gathering her things.

"Do you think we'll find her?" he asked. He wanted her honest opinion, and he knew she would give him one.

"Yes, we will. Sara can handle herself. She's also trained in unarmed combat, remember?" Catherine reminded him. Grissom nodded. "See you tomorrow Gris. Get some sleep, OK?"

"Yeah, sure. G'night," Grissom said, heading to his car. He sat behind the wheel, staring at the seat next to him, wishing Sara could appear next to him. He turned the key in the ignition and drove off. He didn't realize where he was going until he got there. He pulled up to the curb in front of Sara's apartment and got out of the car. He walked to her front door and lay his hand on it before taking the extra key from under the flower pot. She had told him where the extra key was in case of an emergency. He walked into the dark house, letting his eyes adjust rather than turning on the light. He went through her living room, and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He walked over to her computer, on the desk looking out to the street. He turned it on, not sure why and sat, waiting for it to boot up. He noticed a picture next to the screen and lifted it, holding it up to the light emitted by the computer. It was a picture of Sara and Grissom on the Strip. He recalled the day very clearly, a little too clearly. He remembered her making fun of his driving and how he was such a gentleman, holding open doors and paying for her lunch, all the while insisting they weren't on a date. He found himself crying silently, wishing more than anything that he could speak to her just one more time, just tell her he had considered it a date, tell her how much he wanted to be with her. If she was hurt or dead somewhere, he would never forgive himself. Without realizing it, he had opened the internet on her computer and was now logging on. Her password was saved since she lived alone and didn't have to worry about anyone reading her email. The little voice told him Sara had email and he quickly clicked the mailbox. Mostly junk mail he realized. One email from someone He'd never heard of, but the subject read "URGENT!" so he opened it and read:

Whoever reads this email, please help me! I am stuck in some huge house in the middle of no where. I figured I should email my own account in the hopes that one of my friends will think to check my computer for evidence. The man who kidnapped me isn't telling me why. His name is Samuel Martin. He was presumed dead years ago, but it was really his brother. Check the coroner report. It was done at a hospital in Nevada, Monrose Hospital. It was done by Dr. Rene, I can't seem to remember his first name. It's no mistake that the murder investigation proceeded with the wrong son presumed dead.

Sara

Grissom went into a catatonic state and acted on his subconscious, he printed the email, turned off the computer, and called everyone on his cell, telling them he had made an extremely important discovery and that he needed to see them ASAP. Then, he got in his car and sped back to the office.

Sara was amazed at how lucky she was. That afternoon, Sammy went out, telling her he would be back later tomorrow and that he had given everyone else the day off, besides the guard at the front gate and the Dobermans that roamed freely around the property. Deciding it wasn't a good idea to try to run away when she hadn't eaten anything but crackers, water, and fruit for the last three days. Her energy was better spent wandering through the entire house from top to bottom. What she found was so incredibly shocking that she thought she was hallucinating. There, in the common room downstairs, was a computer. She turned it on and was amazed to see it had internet that wasn't blocked. She figured out ho to email from it and when she sent an email to her computer as well as Nick's, Warrick's, Catherine's, and Grissom's. She then deleted the email, so that if Sam checked, there would be no evidence. Now, after the day had gone, she lay in bed, praying that someone would read their email soon.


	10. Cahpter 9 (Nick)

A/N- Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! This is my most successful story ever on ff.net. This is a Nick/ Sara chapter, if you want the Grissom one, it's the next one. Thanx!

~Nicole

Nick lay in bed the morning after his discovery and ran his hand over the pillow next to him, wishing that Sara was there. If she was, he knew he could protect her. He had had a dream about her the night after she had disappeared, one that had freaked him out so much, he didn't sleep for the next two nights. He had dreamt that he was at her funeral in a very nice church. They were half way through the service when the top of the coffin opened and Sara had climbed out. No one else had seemed to notice, but she had walked over to him and knelt in front of him. She was crying and the make up that had been applied for her final resting was running.

"Why couldn't you help me Nick?" she had asked. "I gave you everything you needed to save me, why didn't you help me?" And then, Nick had woken up in a cold sweat. Grissom had said he was going to go to the hospital tomorrow to speak to the doctor Sara had mentioned. Nick was planning on joining him, he had nothing better to do. He was about to attempt counting sheep to put him to sleep when the phone rang. He jumped to get it.

"Hello?"

"You're missing something, there's something you haven't found yet! You'll never find us. Soon, that won't matter, we'll be happily married and live together til death do us part. Sara says hi, by the way." The phone went dead and Nick picked up the phone again, dialing everyone's number for the second time.

When everyone was at the office less than and hour later, they hadn't figured out what to do. Grissom finally told Catherine and Warrick to go re investigate the crime scenes of the four murders. He then told Nick to go with him to the hospital. When Nick and him finally arrived, they were directed straight to the morgue. They found the man they were looking for almost immediately.

"Dr. Ramsey?" Nick said, stepping forward. The white haired man turned to them.

"Yes?" Grissom immediately noticed the man's overly lethargic movements and labored motor skills.

"I'm Gil Grissom and this in Nick Stokes, we're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We're investigating the murder of four women and we believe you did the autopsy on the man who we suspect as the murderer." Nick looked at Grissom carefully and then thought about what he had said. Nick hadn't really thought of it that way.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand sir," said Dr. Ramsey.

"Do you remember doing an autopsy on a man named Samuel Martin?" asked Grissom, ignoring the question.

"Yes…I was friends with the father, we both went to the same high school. That was a long time ago though. Are they still investigating?"

"The case was classified as unsolved, but recently we found some evidence that opened it again. Do you have the report on the autopsy here?" Dr. Ramsey nodded and disappeared before returning with a file. He handed it to Nick. After leafing through it, he handed it to Grissom.

"Dr. Ramsey, did the Martin's ever ask you to do anything with the autopsy?" Nick asked.

"Well…" Nick and Grissom looked at the doctor.

"Did they ask you to tamper with the evidence? To register the death as the wrong son?" asked Grissom.

"They may have…" Nick and Grissom glanced at each other.

"Did they or didn't they, Doctor?"

"Yes, the Martin's asked me to put Samuel Martin in my report instead of Robert." 


	11. Chapter 9 (Grissom)

A/N- Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! This is my most successful story ever on ff.net. This is a Grissom/ Sara chapter, if you want the Nick one, it's the previous one. Thanx!

~Nicole

Grissom lay in bed the morning after his discovery and ran his hand over the pillow next to him, wishing that Sara was there. If she was, he knew he could protect her. He had had a dream about her the night after she had disappeared, one that had freaked him out so much, he didn't sleep for the next two nights. He had dreamt that he was at her funeral in a very nice church. They were half way through the service when the top of the coffin opened and Sara had climbed out. No one else had seemed to notice, but she had walked over to him and knelt in front of him. She was crying and the make up that had been applied for her final resting was running.

"Why couldn't you help me Gil?" she had asked. "I gave you everything you needed to save me, why didn't you help me?" And then, he had woken up in a cold sweat. Grissom was going to go to the hospital tomorrow to speak to the doctor Sara had mentioned. Nick was planning on joining him, he had nothing better to do. Grissom was about to attempt counting sheep to put him to sleep when the phone rang. He jumped to get it.

"Hello?"

"You're missing something, there's something you haven't found yet! You'll never find us. Soon, that won't matter, we'll be happily married and live together til death do us part. Sara says hi, by the way." The phone went dead and Grissom picked up the phone again, dialing everyone's number for the second time.

When everyone was at the office less than and hour later, they hadn't figured out what to do. Grissom finally told Catherine and Warrick to go re investigate the crime scenes of the four murders. He then told Nick to go with him to the hospital. When Nick and him finally arrived, they were directed straight to the morgue. They found the man they were looking for almost immediately.

"Dr. Ramsey?" Nick said, stepping forward. The white haired man turned to them.

"Yes?" Grissom immediately noticed the man's overly lethargic movements and labored motor skills.

"I'm Gil Grissom and this in Nick Stokes, we're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We're investigating the murder of four women and we believe you did the autopsy on the man who we suspect as the murderer." Nick looked at Grissom carefully and then thought about what he had said. Nick hadn't really thought of it that way.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand sir," said Dr. Ramsey.

"Do you remember doing an autopsy on a man named Samuel Martin?" asked Grissom, ignoring the question.

"Yes…I was friends with the father, we both went to the same high school. That was a long time ago though. Are they still investigating?"

"The case was classified as unsolved, but recently we found some evidence that opened it again. Do you have the report on the autopsy here?" Dr. Ramsey nodded and disappeared before returning with a file. He handed it to Nick. After leafing through it, he handed it to Grissom.

"Dr. Ramsey, did the Martin's ever ask you to do anything with the autopsy?" Nick asked.

"Well…" Nick and Grissom looked at the doctor.

"Did they ask you to tamper with the evidence? To register the death as the wrong son?" asked Grissom.

"They may have…" Nick and Grissom glanced at each other.

"Did they or didn't they, Doctor?"

"Yes, the Martin's asked me to put Samuel Martin in my report instead of Robert." 


	12. Cahpter 10 (Nick)

A/N- I know I skipped a few days between this chapter and the previous one, please forgive me! I am grateful to every person who has reviewed this story. If you are an author, you know what it's like to get good reviews! Oh, and to the person who told me to write two different chapters, I would like to do this, but it is VERY time consuming and since I want both parts to go to the same place, it makes it even harder. I will try to write different chapters whenever possible. This chapter is a Nick chapter, go to the previous one for the Grissom version (yes, they are different!).

~Nicole

When Nick and Grissom arrived back at the office, they found everyone else in the break room. When the two men entered, everyone stood to greet them, waiting expectantly for their report.

"Dr. Ramsay admitted to changing the names on the reports. All we need now is to find Sara," Grissom explained. He then looked at Catherine and Warrick, waiting for their report. He didn't expect much.

"The similarities at the crime scenes were amazing! This guy had a lot of extra time on his hands, not only were all the women the same age, they were all roughly the same height, weight, build. They all had dark hair and green eyes, were single. The layouts to their apartments were almost identical to Sara's. All we need now, like you said, is to know where he lives," Catherine explained.

"So," Warrick continued. "We looked in all the places we could think of to find the address and we found it in the place we least expected." The team looked at Catherine and Warrick expectantly.

"The phonebook." Catherine placed the book on the table open to a page with a name circled heavily in red. It read Robert Martin. Nick raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"How many Robert Martins do you think there are in Las Vegas?" he asked.

"Oh," Warrick said, grinning slightly. "We forgot to tell you, we found tire tracks outside every crime scene. They all traced to a European limo company. Apparently they ship overseas, but in this case, there's only one registered in the entire state of Nevada."

"Well then," Grissom said approvingly. "What are we waiting for?"

"Brass," Catherine said.

"Oh, O--" His beeper went off in the middle of his response. "It's Brass, I'll be right back." He went to use the phone outside.

"I can't stand all this waiting around. Sara deserves better!" Nick exclaimed angrily.

"I know you want to help her Nick, but going in there on your own will do nothing but worsen the situation," Catherine soothed.

"I just wish we could do something." Warrick nodded in agreement. Just then, Grissom returned with a look of frustration on his face.

"What's up Gil?" Catherine stood and walked over to him.

"Brass got held up," he said.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Nick asked.

"Wait," Grissom said simply. Nick stormed out, going straight for the Tahoe, the address on the page burning clearly in his mind. Grissom was about to go after him, but Catherine stopped him.

"He needs some space. Can't you see what's going on?" When he shook his head, she continued, "He has feelings for Sara."

"Nick…and Sara?" Grissom considered then nodded. "I guess the evidence was there."

"Most definitely." And they went back to waiting for Brass to arrive.

About 15 minutes later, Nick was on the huge estate Sara had been so amazed by almost a week before. He didn't waste any time though and was unfazed by the property. He got out of the Tahoe and rang the doorbell. When no one answered, he tried the knob. The door opened and Nick paused, listening for any noise to tell him where to find Sara. He heard the television on somewhere upstairs and followed the sound into a hallway on the second floor. He lay his hand on the handle before entering; placing his other hand on the gun in his belt, ready to draw it if the need arose. When he opened the door, the man he recognized as Sam Martin drew his gun and grabbed Sara by the arm, pointing the gun at her head and wrenching her to her feet.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he barked.

"The door was open," Nick stated. "Figured I'd let myself in."

"I could have sworn I locked it. Oh well, since you're here, I guess you might as well stay to watch the show. Sara here doesn't seem to like my plans to get married, so I figure I'll kill her, after all, she was supposed to take the wrap for killing my beloved brother."


	13. Chapter 10 (Girssom)

A/N- I know I skipped a few days between this chapter and the previous one, please forgive me! I am grateful to every person who has reviewed this story. If you are an author, you know what it's like to get good reviews! Oh, and to the person who told me to write two different chapters, I would like to do this, but it is VERY time consuming and since I want both parts to go to the same place, it makes it even harder. I will try to write different chapters whenever possible. This chapter is a Grissom chapter, go to the next one for the Nick version (yes, they are different!).

~Nicole

When Nick and Grissom arrived back at the office, they found everyone else in the break room. When the two men entered, everyone stood to greet them, waiting expectantly for their report.

"Dr. Ramsay admitted to changing the names on the reports. All we need now is to find Sara," Grissom explained. He then looked at Catherine and Warrick, waiting for their report. He didn't expect much.

"The similarities at the crime scenes were amazing! This guy had a lot of extra time on his hands, not only were all the women the same age, they were all roughly the same height, weight, build. They all had dark hair and green eyes, were single. The layouts to their apartments were almost identical to Sara's. All we need now, like you said, is to know where he lives," Catherine explained.

"So," Warrick continued. "We looked in all the places we could think of to find the address and we found it in the place we least expected." The team looked at Catherine and Warrick expectantly.

"The phonebook." Catherine placed the book on the table open to a page with a name circled heavily in red. It read Robert Martin. Nick raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"How many Robert Martins do you think there are in Las Vegas?" he asked.

"Oh," Warrick said, grinning slightly. "We forgot to tell you, we found tire tracks outside every crime scene. They all traced to a European limo company. Apparently they ship overseas, but in this case, there's only one registered in the entire state of Nevada."

"Well then," Grissom said approvingly. "What are we waiting for?"

"Brass," Catherine said.

"Oh, O--" His beeper went off in the middle of his response. "It's Brass, I'll be right back." He went to use the phone outside.

"What's up Brass?"

"I'm caught in the middle of a huge case, I can't get away for at least another hour."

"Dammit, well, don't expect me to wait for you." Grissom slammed down the phone. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath; he hadn't lost his temper in a long time. He reentered the break room and looked at everyone, considering what he was about to do.

"What's up Gil?" Catherine stood and walked over to him.

"Brass got held up, I'm gonna go by myself. I'll take this microphone," he said, pulling a small black cord out of his pocket. "If you hear something you don't like, come after me. On second thought, get the police to come in after me."

"Gris…" Catherine paused. "Alright, but be careful, OK?"

"I will Cath, don't worry." He walked out, switched on the mike and headed for the parking lot.

About 15 minutes later, Grissom was on the huge estate Sara had been so amazed by almost a week before. He didn't waste any time though and was unfazed by the property. He got out of the Tahoe and rang the doorbell. When no one answered, he tried the knob. The door opened and Grissom paused, listening for any noise to tell him where to find Sara. He heard the television on somewhere upstairs and followed the sound into a hallway on the second floor. He lay his hand on the handle before entering; placing his other hand on the gun in his belt, ready to draw it if the need arose. When he opened the door, the man he recognized as Sam Martin drew his gun and grabbed Sara by the arm, pointing the gun at her head and wrenching her to her feet.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he barked.

"The door was open," Grissom stated. "Figured I'd let myself in."

"I could have sworn I locked it. Oh well, since you're here, I guess you might as well stay to watch the show. Sara here doesn't seem to like my plans to get married, so I figure I'll kill her, after all, she was supposed to take the wrap for killing my beloved brother."


	14. Chapter 11 (Nick)

****

A/N- Wow, really long time since I last posted. I had finals to study for and tons of other stuff going on, planning a going away party, and cleaning the house because people were coming to visit. Then I finally got the chance to start typing up the next chapter… just before leaving on a 7-week vacation to the States. Now I am fairly back on London time and I can finally finish this story. I hope you will review this, even though it took me so long. This chapter and the previous (Grissom) will be different, but only minorly and they will end up in the same place. Before we start with the typical formalities, I would like to thank a few people. Thank you to Kate for her constant support and editing skills. Most of this story was written or planned in English class. Also Katharine, for starting an awesome CSI site, which is going well so far although far from being completed! Thank you lastly to the people who keep coming to read and review my stories; you have no idea (or maybe you do) how much it means to me!

~Nicole

****

Disclaimer- CSI doesn't belong to me, if it did, do you think I'd be posting my storylines on fan fiction before putting them on the show? Suing me is evil, I have no money, and I'm only 15!!

****

Summary- Nick comes to Sara's rescue, will he succeed, or harm one of the CSI's in the process?

****

Rating- PG-13, for a few words, and for the basic plot of evil-ness.

****

Archive- Sure. Just email me (Olympian86@aol.com) and let me know!

****

A/N 2- This story was written before Hunger Artist, since I still haven't seen it. England is way behind on every TV show. 

"Put the gun down Sam," Nick ordered.

"You even know who I am! Wow, that's some fancy footwork. You seemed not to notice though, that I have the power in this situation." To prove his point, he pulled Sara's arm up behind her back as far as it would go. Sara winced in pain. Nick flinched, regretting his actions.

"OK, you're right." Sara wasn't looking at Nick, and he was worried. She never failed to make eye contact unless something was seriously wrong.

"No, see, if I was right, you wouldn't be here. It would be right for me to kill Sara right now. Just BANG and it would all be over," said Sam. Nick didn't say anything. He strained to hear sirens in the distance, but there were none. The police weren't near this place yet.

"Why would you want to do that Sam?" he asked finally, realizing that he had to stall longer than this if there was any hope of rescuing Sara.

"Well now, let's think about that, shall we?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Shut up, the question was rhetorical. My brother, God rest his soul, was killed. Do you know who killed him Mr. Stokes?"

"I can only guess Sam, because I wasn't there. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Sara knows, don't you honey? You know who killed Robby," Sam said, leaning down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"You did." Sara's voice sounded so steady. Nick prayed that his sounded half as calm.

"That's right, and you know why I did it?" 

Nick shook his head. "No." He could not, for the life of him figure it out. Samuel Martin was perhaps the most confusing man he had ever met.

"You did it because you saw for him what you saw for yourself and couldn't bring yourself to deal. You saw betrayal and mistrust and all the things that would make your life a living hell. In your mind, you were doing him a favor that you would do for yourself if it weren't for me," Sara said, reaching her hand up slowly as she was talking. She was now only millimeters away from the gun. Nick understood what she was doing and just listened and watched.

"So you think that by killing me, you will be freed of your obligation to this world and free to join your brother in the next." It was a statement, not a question, but Sam nodded anyway, angry tears running down his face. Sara took the gun from Sam and slid it across the floor toward Nick before Sam knew what was happening.

"How could you Sara?" he yelled as a cop appeared in the doorway. "I loved you! I loved you and you deserted me!"

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered sliding to the ground in relief. Nick made his way to her and the cop cuffed Sam.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you…." Sam was led out of the room and Catherine, Warrick, and Grissom appeared in the doorway, followed closely by Brass.

"I think they need some privacy," Catherine whispered. She closed the door and everyone headed back downstairs to wait for them.

"Oh God, Nick I was so scared." Sara buried her face in his chest, crying silently.

"Me too, because I knew if I didn't do something, you would die. He was going to kill you."

"I know."

"Sara, I love you." She pulled back and looked at him, smiling through her tears. Nick blushed.

"I love you too," she said and she kissed him.

"Have you noticed the way those two are always making googoo eyes at each other now?" Warrick asked a week later when everything was back to normal.

"I think it's sweet!" Catherine said, grinning.

"Yeah, you would," Warrick replied, laughing.

"Good morning everyone," Sara said, brightly.

"Hey, you guys, put on the news!" Greg said, leaning into the break room, just as Grissom joined the group. Grissom flicked on the TV.

"Today, Samuel Martin was placed in a maximum security hospital ward after reportedly trying to starve himself to death. The 31 year-old was awaiting trial for the murder of his twin brother back in 1987, as well as the murder of 4 women in the last month. He is also being charged with the kidnapping of Crime Scene Analyst, Sara Sidle. Yesterday, at his arraignment, his lawyer said they would be looking at a possible plea bargain although nothing was definite."

"That's crazy," Sara said, leaning back against Nick. His arm slid around her waist, subconsciously.

"At least it's over now." 

****

A/N3- And that, ladies and gentlemen is the end of that. I have already started to work on a new fic that should be up sometime before Labor Day. I hope you enjoyed this, because I certainly have and if you were looking for a good story (especially for those G/S shippers) I would recommend Investigating the Magic. Thanks again!

~Nicole


	15. Chapter 11 (Grissom)

****

A/N- Wow, really long time since I last posted. I had finals to study for and tons of other stuff going on, planning a going away party, and cleaning the house because people were coming to visit. Then I finally got the chance to start typing up the next chapter… just before leaving on a 7-week vacation to the States. Now I am fairly back on London time and I can finally finish this story. I hope you will review this, even though it took me so long. This chapter and the next (Nick) will be different, but they will end up in pretty much the same place. Before we start with the typical formalities, I would like to thank a few people. Thank you to Kate for her constant support and editing skills. Most of this story was written or planned in English class. Also Katharine, for starting an awesome CSI site, which is going well so far although far from being completed! Thank you lastly to the people who keep coming to read and review my stories; you have no idea (or maybe you do) how much it means to me!

~Nicole

****

Disclaimer- CSI doesn't belong to me, if it did, do you think I'd be posting my storylines on fan fiction before putting them on the show? Suing me is evil, I have no money, and I'm only 15!!

****

Summary- Grissom comes to Sara's rescue, will he succeed, or harm one of the CSI's in the process?

****

Rating- PG-13, for a few words, and for the basic plot of evil-ness.

****

Archive- Sure. Just email me (Olympian86@aol.com) and let me know!

****

A/N 2- This story was written before Hunger Artist, since I still haven't seen it. England is way behind on every TV show. 

"Put the gun down Sam," Grissom ordered.

"You know who I am too! Wow, that's some fancy footwork. You seemed not to notice though, that I have the power in this situation." To prove his point, he pulled Sara's arm up behind her back as far as it would go. Sara winced in pain. Grissom flinched, realizing his mistake.

"OK, you're right." Sara wasn't looking at Grissom, and he was worried. She never failed to make eye contact unless something was seriously wrong.

"No, see, if I was right, you wouldn't be here. It would be right for me to kill your little friend here, right now. Just BANG and it would all be over," said Sam. Grissom didn't say anything. He strained to hear sirens in the distance, but there were none. The police weren't near this place yet.

"Why would you want to do that Sam?" he asked finally, realizing that he had to stall longer than this if there was any hope of rescuing Sara.

"Well now, lets think about that, shall we?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Shut up, the question was rhetorical. My brother, God rest his soul, was killed. Do you know who killed him Mr. Grissom?" Silence. "Answer me goddamit!"

"Oh, alright. I couldn't say Sam, because I wasn't there. Enlighten me."

"Sara knows, don't you honey? You know who killed Robby," Sam said, leaning down so his mouth was next to her ear.

"You did." Sara's voice sounded so steady. Grissom prayed that his sounded half as calm.

"That's right, and you know why I did it?" Grissom shook his head slowly. He could not, for the life of him figure it out. Samuel Martin was perhaps the most confusing man he had ever met.

"You did it because you saw for him what you saw for yourself and couldn't bring yourself to deal. You saw betrayal and mistrust and all the things that would make yourself a living hell. In your mind, you were doing him a favor that you would do for yourself if it weren't for me," Sara said, reaching her hand up slowly as she was talking. She was now only millimeters away from the gun. Grissom's look changed to revelation and understanding.

"So you think that by killing Sara, you will be freed of your obligation to this world and free to join your brother in the next." It was a statement, not a question, but Sam nodded anyway, angry tears running down his face. Sara took the gun from Sam and slid it across the floor to Grissom before Sam knew what was happening.

"How could you Sara?" he yelled as a cop appeared in the doorway.

"I loved you! I loved you and you deserted me!"

"I'm sorry," Sara whispered sliding to the ground in relief. Grissom made his way to her and the cop cuffed Sam.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you…." Sam was led out of the room and Catherine, Warrick, and Nick appeared in the doorway, followed closely by Brass.

"I think they need some privacy," Catherine whispered. She closed the door and everyone headed back downstairs to wait for them.

"Grissom, I was so scared." Sara buried her face in his chest, crying silently.

"You didn't seem like it. You were so brave, so composed. I don't think I could have ever done that. He was going to kill you."

"I know."

"Sara, I love you." She pulled back and looked at him, smiling through her tears. Grissom blushed.

"I love you too," she said and she kissed him.

"Have you noticed the way those two are always making googoo eyes at each other now?" Nick asked a week later when everything was back to normal.

"I think it's sweet!" Catherine said, grinning.

"Yeah, you would," Warrick said, laughing.

"Good morning everyone," Sara said, brightly.

"Hey, you guys, put on the news!" Greg said, leaning into the break room, just as Grissom joined the group. Nick flicked on the TV.

"Today, Samuel Martin was placed in a maximum security hospital ward after reportedly trying to starve himself to death. The 31 year-old was awaiting trial for the murder of his twin brother back in 1987, as well as the murder of 4 women in the last month. He is also being charged with the kidnapping of Crime Scene Analyst, Sara Sidle. Yesterday, at his arraignment, his lawyer said they would be looking at a possible plea bargain although nothing was definite."

"That's crazy," Sara said, leaning back against Grissom.

"At least it's over now." 

****

A/N3- And that, ladies and gentlemen is the end if that. I have already started to work on a new fic that should be up sometime before Labor Day. I hope you enjoyed this, because I certainly have and if you are looking for a good story (especially for those g/s shippers) I would recommend Investigating the Magic. Thanks again!

~Nicole


End file.
